


Przeciwieństwa się przyciągają

by GosiElla



Category: Sammy & Co (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Polski | Polish, Romance, Shipping
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GosiElla/pseuds/GosiElla
Summary: Uniwersum Żółwika Sammy'ego 2 i Żółwika Sammy'ego i spółki





	Przeciwieństwa się przyciągają

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I let translate it into other than Polish language, but remember about copyright. You can do it without ask me, but please let me know.

Jej duże, szmaragdowe oczy patrzyły oniemiałe na trzech nowych, przystojnych kolegów w klasie, a zwłaszcza na ich szefa. 

Jego szaro-srebrna skóra pokrywała ogromne muskuły, a na umięśnionych plecach spoczywała ciężka, popielata skorupa. Zaś pełne blasku, błękitne oczy hipnotyzowały nie tylko zielono-żółtoskórą żółwinkę.

Chłopiec stał wyprostowany i rozglądał się po sali. Gdy spojrzał na Ellę, jej piegowate, rumiane policzki nabrały jeszcze mocniejszego koloru.

\- Dzieci!- zaczął Pan Lucjusz- To jest Ricky- wskazał obiekt westchnień, już nie tylko Elli, bowiem większość dziewczyn zaczęła piszczeć i wzdychać- To Phill- pokazał jasnoniebieskiego żółwika o granatowych oczach- A to Fred- wskazał ciemnozielonego żółwika o czarnych oczach. Tamci dwaj również otrzymali grono fanek, ale nie tak wielkie, jak ich herszt.

\- Witajcie!- klasa przywitała nowych kolegów.

\- Fred, dosiądź się do Figo- nauczyciel wskazał żółtego rybę-motyla o błękitnych oczach i brązowo-kremowej twarzy- Phill usiądź z Lazourue- pokazał piękną, żółtą żółwinkę o morskich oczach- a ty Ricky, będziesz siedział z Ellą- wskazał szmaragdowooką casanovę.

Dziewczynka nie mogła uwierzyć! On... On będzie siedział tuż przy jej boku! Będzie miała go na wyciągnięcie płetwy! Nie, nie, zaraz, nie odważy się! Nie wie nawet jak się odezwać, a co dopiero dotykać!

Ricky podpłynął do niej. Patrzył na nią chłodno i z powagą. Ella już chciała się nieco cofnąć, gdy nagle ten, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy, wyciągnął płetwę:

\- Miło cię poznać, Ellu.

Zaskoczona dziewczyna podała mu swoją płetwę:

\- C-ciebie również...

Błękitnooki, chcąc być grzeczny, pocałował jej delikatną kończynę, wywołując u żółwinki falę rumieńców, po czym usiadł obok niej, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

\- Dobrze dzieci, bardzo ładnie się przywitałyście z nowymi kolegami, ale szkoła wciąż obowiązuje jak obowiązywała- nieco zniecierpliwiony Lucjusz przerwał ceregiele- Ellu, jesteś najlepszą uczennicą w szkole, proszę, przypomnij dla klasy poprzednią lekcję, niech nowi uczniowie powiedzą czy już to brali- wskazał na szmaragdowooką dziewczynkę.

\- Tak, Panie Lucjuszu- odparła wywołana i opowiedziała o ostatniej lekcji.

\- "Proszę, siedzę z prymuską"- Ricky ucieszył się swoim przywilejem, będzie miał od kogo ściągać na sprawdzianie!

\- Dziękuję, Ellu- rzekł nauczyciel, gdy skończyła, po czym zwrócił się do trzech swoich nowych podopiecznych:

\- Braliście tę lekcję?

\- Tak, braliśmy wieloryby, teraz jesteśmy przy rekinach- odparł Ricky.

\- Czyli wybiegliście do przodu, dobrze- homar podkręcił wąsa i przeszedł do realizacji materiałów edukacyjnych.

Pod koniec lekcji zaś rzekł:

\- Teraz rozdam wam testy, zobaczymy, ile zapamiętaliście. Można, ale nie trzeba się konsultować, bo skazując się na brak myślenia, szkodzicie sobie samym.

Chwilę trwała cisza, zaraz jednak, gdy Lucjusz wyszedł na minutę, by coś załatwić, Zgrywus- czerwono-kremowa skorpena pospolita o zielonych oczach- zagadał do swojej lubej- siedzącej przed nim- Elli:

\- Ty, Ella! Co ma być w dziesiątym?

Dziewczynka odwróciła się, żeby mu odpowiedzieć, ale zatrzymał ją Ricky, sycząc do tamtego:

\- Ty, Zgrywus! Ona jest moja, spływaj!

Szmaragdowooka była zbytnio w niego zapatrzona, by się sprzeciwić! Spojrzała rozmarzona na swojego kolegę z ławki, widząc, jak jego łagodne, błękitne tęczówki płoną teraz ogniem nienawiści. 

Zamyślona, cicho westchnęła pod nosem i uśmiechnęła się do niego, podczas gdy ten walczył ze swoim oponentem na spojrzenia.

\- Zgrywusie, zapytaj Zalotki! Ona zawsze jest taka mądra do dokuczania, a podpowiedzieć by ci nie potrafiła?- rzekła z przekąsem Ella, której nareszcie udało się oderwać wzrok od kolegi, w którym ulokowała uczucia.

\- Ale...- skorpen chciał polemizować, lecz Ricky mu dosolił ripostą:

\- Słyszałeś! Nie jest tobą zainteresowana, więc z łaski swojej się odczep!- położył płetwę na skorupie żółwinki i odwrócił ją w stronę tablicy- Ella wybrała! Ma dobry gust dziewczyna!- pocałował jej policzek, by zrobić tamtemu na złość.

Ricky postanowił trochę poflirtować z Ellą, cały czas pytał ją o zadania, przy czym zbliżał się do niej, obejmował i szeptał do ucha powodując rumieńce.

Ona, niczego nie podejrzewając, poddała się mu całkowicie. Znalazła się w jego pułapce, nie zauważając jego ukradkowych, rozmarzonych spojrzeń posyłanych Lazourie...

***

Następny dzień był wolny od szkoły. Ricky, Phill i Fred wypłynęli poza rafę.

Ella obserwowała herszta tej grupy ze swojej jaskini. On był taki przystojny!

Nagle usłyszała ogłoszenie Sammy'ego, swojego dziadka:

\- Drodzy mieszkańcy atolu, ogłaszam wszem i wobec, że wypływanie poza rafę jest zabronione! Szefu nie próżnuje, coraz częściej jego mureny widziane są w okolicach laguny, robi się niebezpiecznie! Niewykluczone, że przypuści atak! Jesteśmy przygotowani, jednak tutaj łatwiej będzie się bronić niż na Neutralnych Wodach!

\- "Ricky!"- przemknęło przez myśl Elli- "On o niczym nie wie! Muszę go ostrzec!"

Nie namyślając się długo, dziewczynka wykorzystała moment nieuwagi reszty i wpłynęła do przesmyku.

Gdy tylko prześlizgnęła się między wodorostami przy wyjściu, zauważyła szarego żółwika i jego kolegów.

\- Ricky! Całe szczęście, nic ci nie jest!- podpłynęła do niego.

\- Ella, co tu robisz?!- zdziwił się tamten, choć bardziej brzmiało to jak zganienie jej.

\- Szefu może zaraz zaatakować! Jeśli was zobaczy...

\- Więc nie powinno cię tu być!- przerwał jej błękitnooki- To nie jest miejsce dla wrażliwych, delikatnych dziewczynek!

\- Ciebie też nie powinno! Sammy zakazał wypływania...

\- Proszę, złamałaś zasadę własnego dziadka! Nieźle!- Ricky skrzyżował płetwy z sarkastycznym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Martwiłam się o cie... o was!- odparła dziewczynka.

\- Niepotrzebnie, damy sobie radę!- tamten machnął płetwą.

W tym momencie Szefu zaatakował lagunę. Rozległ się potężny łomot, a podwodna część atolu zaczęła się kruszyć i chwiać w rytm, jaki napastnicy jej zagrali. Wystraszona Ella odskoczyła, przytulając się do płetwy obiektu swoich westchnień.

Ricky, zachowując zimne spojrzenie, zabrał jej swoją kończynę i odsunął się nieco.

\- Wybacz! Ja tak odruchowo...- zawstydziła się żółwinka.

\- Rozdzielić się i schować!- zakomenderował błękitnooki, a jego koledzy wnet tak uczynili- Co do ciebie- zwrócił się do szmaragdowookiej- Nie zdążysz wrócić, złapią cię. Zostajesz ze mną, ale masz mnie bezwzględnie słuchać!

\- Zgoda- ledwo odparła, a już została przez niego pociągnięta za płetwę- "Urodzony przywódca"- rzekła w myślach, wpatrując się w ciągnącego ją za sobą żółwika.

Wpłynęli do jednego z kilkunastu korytarzy, wydzielonych w ogromnej skale.

\- Trzymaj się mnie, łatwo się tu zgubić- rzekł Ricky, po czym wypłynął naprzód.

Zapatrzona w niego Ella nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy chwyciła go pod płetwę. Widząc jego wymowne spojrzenie, a nie chcąc go puszczać, wyjaśniła:

\- Łatwo się tu zgubić, gdy się zagapię, to łatwo stracę cię z oczu...

\- Eee... tiaaa- odparł przeciągle Ricky, sądząc, że to kiepskie tłumaczenie jak na tak oczywisty flirt...

Po chwili zatrzymali się. Pod nimi znajdowała się niewielka "polana". Usiedli koło siebie na pomarańczowych koralowcach.

\- A gdzie Phill i Fred?- Ella próbowała jakoś nawiązać rozmowę, poza tym, czuła się trochę skonsternowana, będąc sam na sam ze swoim wybrańcem i sama w to nie wierząc, chciała, aby jego koledzy też tu byli.

\- Fred pewnie siedzi w ukryciu, a Phill to mistrz kamuflażu i szpiegostwa, zapewne niepostrzeżenie wślizgnął się do laguny i siedzi teraz bezpieczny u boku mojej Lazourie. Ostatnie słowa brzmiały, jakby w niego godziły.

\- Kochasz ją, co?- szmaragdowooka była bliska łez.

\- I tak nie zrozumiesz! Nie wiesz jak to jest, gdy się kocha jakąś osobę, a potem dowiaduje się o jej miłości do kogoś innego!- gwałtownie wstał i wściekły nachylił się nad nią, dominując nie tylko wzrostem...

Ella skuliła się ze strachu, a z jej oczu pociekły łzy:

\- Dobrze wiem, co to za uczucie!- i wpłynęła do losowego tunelu.

\- Stój!- usłyszała za sobą, ale nie zamierzała się zastosować.

Zatrzymała się. Korytarz zawalał kamień. Była w pułapce. Uklękła przy kamieniu, przywierając do niego czołem i oblewając go strumieniem łez.

Ricky stanął. Zauważył ją: w rozpaczy, załamaną, rozżaloną, bezsilną... Wystraszył ją... zranił...

\- "Dupku! Coś narobił?! Ona cierpi przez ciebie!"- opierdzielił się Ricky w myślach.

Podpłynął bliżej i kładąc płetwę na jej ramieniu, klęknął przy niej:

\- Ellu?

Mimo, że jego ton był w miarę czuły, ona nie odpowiedziała...

\- Ellu?- nieco zaostrzył ton, potrząsając jej delikatnym ramieniem.

Brak odpowiedzi.

Siłą oderwał ją od głazu i obrócił w swoją stronę. Podniósł jej głowę i spojrzał jej w oczy. Zobaczył w nich strach, ból, rozpacz, cierpienie...  
Ella chciała uciec od wzroku jego pieprzenie cudnych oczu! Nie dała jednak rady, miał dziesięć razy tyle siły, co ona!

\- Masz piękne oczy- wyszeptał szary żółwik, zbliżając się do niej nieco.

Nie odpowiedziała. Nie musiała. Ricky poczuł pod płetwą, jak jej policzek robi się cieplejszy.

\- I słodko się rumienisz- dmuchnął jej w twarz.

Dziewczyna czując, jak ten rozluźnia uścisk, skorzystała z okazji i wyrwała się. Odwróciła się i odpłynęła trochę.

\- Przestań...- rzekła łamiącym się głosem- Po co mi to mówisz? Po co robisz mi fałszywą nadzieję? Co chcesz przez to osiągnąć?

\- Nie pyskuj! Tak mi się odwdzięczasz?! Mogłem zostawić cię na pastwę Szefa, ale tego nie zrobiłem! To chyba pokazuje, że jestem ci w miarę przychylny!

Popatrzyła na niego bez emocji, po czym ponownie odwróciła głowę, by ukryć rumieniec.

\- "On ma rację"- pomyślała, ale nie odezwała się.

Uklękła znowu, a z jej oczu pociekły łzy. Może i jej pomógł, ale i tak bawi się jej emocjami. Ona oddaje mu serce, a on raz je tuli do siebie, a raz depcze! Nie zależy mu na niej, pomógł jej z litości!

Zniecierpliwiony Ricky zmarszczył brwi. Podpłynął do niej i siłą obrócił do siebie:

\- Przestań już, bekso! Wcześniej powiedziałem o tobie prawdę, masz piękne oczy i wyglądasz uroczo, gdy się rumienisz. Wiesz, wczoraj fajnie denerwowało mi się Zgrywusa, przystawiając się do ciebie. Nawet przemknęło mi przez myśl, żeby cię zaliczyć, ale jesteś za słaba... Ale zaraz! Od kiedy ja jestem taki dobrotliwy? Przecież mogę robić i mówić, co chcę! Nie obchodzi mnie, co czujesz! Jeśli zechcę cię uderzyć, uderzę! Jeśli zechcę cię pocałować, to pocałuję! Jeśli zechcę się z tobą kochać, to będę! Jestem silniejszy i nie powstrzymasz mnie! Chociaż, przy tych dwóch ostatnich pozycjach nie będziesz mi się opierać, prawda?- uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Nienawidzę cię!- Ella uderzyła go z liścia i uciekła.

Ricky był zaskoczony! Jeszcze nikt nie odważył się go uderzyć! A już zwłaszcza dziewczyna!

\- Ella...- mruknął pod nosem, uśmiechając się, sam nie wiedząc czemu- Muszę z nią porozmawiać... jest moja!- spoważniał, nie chciał jej stracić! Ella się tu zgubi! Może stać jej się krzywda! On nie może na to pozwolić!

Popłynął za nią. Znał korytarze jak własną skorupę, nikt nie mógł się tu schować i nie zostać przez niego znaleziony!

\- Ella! Gdzie jesteś?- nawoływał, ale odpowiadała mu albo cisza, albo jego własne echo- Ellu, wyjdź, proszę! Przepraszam cię za wszystko!

Nagle usłyszał krzyk. Przeraźliwy, przenikający każdy centymetr jego serca krzyk!

\- Ella! Już płynę! Zaraz cię uratuję!

Kolejny wrzask!

\- Ella, gdzie jesteś?!

\- Ricky!- usłyszał jej łamiący się, coraz słabszy, acz zbliżony do pisku głos.

Nareszcie ją zobaczył! Żółwinka leżała na ziemi. Z jej lewej, rozciętej płetwy płynęła krew. Błękitnooki natychmiast podpłynął do niej i uniósł ją. Jej głową spoczęła na jego ramieniu. Dziewczynka ze strachu i bólu ledwo kontaktowała.

\- R-Ricky?- zadrżała, patrząc na niego przez szparki.

\- Spokojnie, cichutko- potarł płetwą jej mokrą od łez skroń- Przy mnie jesteś bezpieczna.

\- Nie powiedziałbym!- uśmiechnął się złośliwie czerwono-żółty żółwik wypływając zza skały i celując w Ricky'ego pogardliwym spojrzeniem ze swoich brązowych oczu- Zaraz pokażę jej, co potrafię zrobić z niegrzecznymi dziewczynkami, które odrzucają moje zaproszenie do zabawy!

\- Robert, jeżeli ty jej to zrobiłeś, to już nie żyjesz!- syknął jadowicie szary żółwik, kończąc owijać płetwę Elli wodorostem, by zatamować krwotok- Poza tym jej pierwszy raz jest zarezerwowany dla mnie!- ułożył ją wygodnie, opierając ją o ścianę korytarza.

\- Czyżby?- tamten ze śmiechem rozłożył płetwy.

W odpowiedzi otrzymał porządne uderzenie w nos. Chciał oddać, ale zaraz poczuł falę kolejnych razów na całym ciele. Robert upadł na ziemię i ledwo kontaktował. Byłoby gorzej, gdyby Ricky'ego nie zatrzymała Ella.

Delikatnie złapała go za płetwę. Szary żółwik spojrzał jej w oczy. W te piękne, łagodne, wielkie, zielone, czułe, pełne miłości oczy!

\- Proszę, dość!- szepnęła aksamitnym tonem.

Błękitnooki nie odpowiedział, tylko podniósł ją i odpłynął. Przytuliła się do jego klaty i słuchała bicia jego serca. Zarumieniła się lekko, zdając sobie sprawę, że obiekt jej westchnień stanął w jej obronie, a teraz niesie ją na płetwach!

\- Ella, wszystko dobrze?- zapytał czule, zaniepokojony ciszą Ricky, który poczuł, jak bardzo mu na niej zależy.

\- Tak, jestem tylko trochę... osłabiona- odparła czerwieniąc się.

Wpłynęli na "polankę". Szary żółwik położył dziewczynkę na koralowcach.

\- Odpocznij- rzekł, głaszcząc jej czoło i zniżając się lekko, by potrzeć swoim nosem o jej.

Nagle poczuł delikatny pocałunek na dolnej wardze. 

\- Wybacz- zaczerwieniła się Ella- Musiałam... chociaż raz...- odwróciła się tyłem do niego i zasnęła.

Ricky nie chciał jej budzić, ale pragnął, by pocałowała go jeszcze raz! Dotyk jej miękkich, słodkich warg wywołał na jego twarzy rumieniec. Zakochał się w niej!

Stanął z drugiej strony i zbliżył się do niej, nachylając się nad jej ustami. Musnął je lekko, po czym szepnął:

\- Śpij dobrze, moja księżniczko.

Położył się obok niej i kładąc płetwę na jej biodrze, usnął.

***

Poranne słońce ledwo dochodziło do miejsca, w którym spali, niemniej jednak kilka promyków rzuciło światło na ich "polankę".

Ricky przetarł oczy, po czym wpatrywał się w leżące przy nim piękno. Położył płetwę na skroni Elli.

Dziewczynka otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na niego, czując falę rumieńców na twarzy.

\- Jak się czujesz?- usłyszała jego czuły głos.

\- Dobrze. Boli jeszcze, ale już nie tak bardzo.

\- To świetnie!- uśmiechnął się błękitnooki i połączył ich usta.

Ella odwzajemniła pocałunek i oplotła płetwy wokół jego szyi. Całowali się coraz mocniej, a ich języki ruszyły w tan.

Z trudem oderwali się od siebie. Przytuleni, spojrzeli sobie w oczy.

\- Kocham cię- wyznał Ricky.

\- Ja ciebie też- odparła Ella- Ale co z Lazourie?

\- Jest cudowna, ale ma jedną wadę- odrzekł chłopiec- Nie jest tobą.

Ponownie złączyli swoje usta w delikatnym pocałunku.

\- Ricky?

\- Tak, kochanie?- spytał przytulając głowę Elli do swojego serca.

\- A co, jeśli Robert...

\- Spokojnie, nie pozwolę mu cię skrzywdzić. Wiesz o tym dobrze- puścił do niej oko, całując ją w czoło.

\- Wiem- uśmiechnęła się i wtuliła w jego silne ramiona- Wiem, że przy tobie jestem bezpieczna.

\- Chodź, musimy popłynąć do wioski. Trzeba się zająć twoją płetwą.

Ella pokiwała głową potakująco, po czym zgodziła się, aby Ricky ją niósł.

Wypłynęli ze skały. Spokój. Szefu zapewne zaatakował z desperacji, nie zebrał sił i szybko stłumiono jego atak. Wślizgnęli się więc do przesmyku, a w następnie do wioski.

\- Sammy!- zawołał Ricky do dziadka swojej dziewczyny.

\- Ella, co ci się stało?- ciemnozielony żółw wskazał płetwę wnuczki, po czym przeniósł wzrok na trzymającego ją żółwika- I kto to jest?

\- Płetwę rozciął mi Robert, a to Ricky, mój chłopak, uratował mnie i przyniósł.

\- A tak w ogóle, to co robiłaś poza rafą?!- zapytał Sammy- Martwiliśmy się!

\- Wybacz dziadku- zwiesiła głowę- Po prostu Ricky i jego koledzy wypłynęli, zanim ogłosiłeś zakaz, a ja popłynęłam ich ostrzec. Chcieliśmy wrócić, ale Szefu zaatakował, więc Ricky zaopiekował się mną. Schroniliśmy się, ale potem się oddaliłam i trafiłam na Roberta, który mnie mocno skaleczył. Na szczęście Ricky przypłynął mi na pomoc- cmoknęła swojego chłopaka w górną wargę.

\- No, już dobrze. Grunt, że wszystko dobrze się skończyło, chodźcie, musimy porządnie opatrzyć tę ranną płetwę- uśmiechnął się Sammy.

Gdy Shelly odkażała ranę Elli, przywódca wioski zwrócił się do chłopaka swojej wnuczki:

\- Słyszałem, że świetnie walczysz.

\- Znam kilka chwytów- odparł skromnie Ricky, wpatrując się w swoją piękną dziewczynę.

\- Śliczna, prawda?- zapytał Sammy spoglądając na wnuczkę.

\- Za mało powiedziane- rozmarzył się błękitnooki- Najcudowniejsza istota tego świata: piękniejsza od bogini, słodsza od zapachu kwiatów, mądra, inteligentna, czuła, skromna, urocza, bezbronna... długo by wymieniać...

\- Czy chciałbyś ją poślubić?- uśmiechnął się jego rozmówca.

\- Chciałbym? Marzę o tym!

\- Zapytaj ją jeszcze dziś, ale najpierw ją przedstaw swoim dziadkom.

\- Dziękuję- Ricky uścisnął płetwę Sammy'ego.

Ten musiał przyznać, że żółwik, choć mały, był nad wyraz silny.

***

Pod wieczór Ricky zabrał Ellę do swojej jaskini. Dwa szare, malachitowookie żółwie spojrzały w ich stronę.

\- Babciu, dziadku!- zaczął chłopiec- To jest Ella, moja dziewczyna- objął ją w talii.

\- Dobry wieczór!- przywitała się szmaragdowooka.

\- Witaj!- odparła żółwica- Jestem Rita, a to mój mąż, Ray. O, Ricky, muszę na chwilę poprosić cię na stronę.

\- Ok- odparł szary żółwik i ucałował Ellę w policzek, uwalniając ją z uścisku swoich płetw, po czym popłynął za babcią.

\- Podobno jesteś najlepszą uczennicą w klasie- zagadał Ray do dziewczynki.

\- Nie zaprzeczam, ale też nie uważam, po prostu mam dobrą pamięć- zarumieniła się, patrząc rozmarzona na Ricky'ego.

\- Idealny, prawda?- spytał żółw przenosząc wzrok na wnuka.

\- Lepiej niż idealny- odparła, nie odrywając wzroku od swojego chłopaka- Charyzmatyczny, nieustraszony, przystojny, inteligentny, silny, ale z drugiej strony łagodny, czuły, z poczuciem humoru... długo by wymieniać...

\- Chciałabyś, żeby ci się oświadczył?

\- M-marzę o tym...- zarumieniła się.

Na tym stanęło. Ricky podpłynął do swojej dziewczyny i chwytając ją w pasie, rzekł:

\- Chodź, dziś ładnie widać księżyc.

\- Z chęcią go z tobą obejrzę- przytuliła się do niego.

I wypłynęli. Usiedli na wierzchołku Drzewa Koralowego. Ricky przytulił Ellę do swojego boku, zaś ona oparła głowę na jego ramieniu. Siedzieli i patrzyli na księżyc w pełni.

\- "Teraz! Póki jest tak romantycznie!"- pomyślał szary żółwik, po czym rzekł:

\- Ellu?

\- Hmm?- podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego.

\- Bo... widzisz... ja...- jąkał się, ale gdy spojrzał w jej piękne, zielone, pełne czułości oczy, zdobył się na odwagę; chwycił ją za płetwę i zapytał:

\- Wyjdziesz za mnie?

\- Oczywiście, że tak!- przytuliła go, roniąc łzy ze szczęścia- Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też, najdroższa- odparł Ricky, łącząc ich usta w pocałunku.

Ich dziadkowie obserwowali tę scenę. Babcie wzruszyły się, a ich mężowie podali sobie płetwy, ciesząc się z osiągniętego celu.

Z radością przywitali przypływajace do nich wnuki.

\- No, proszę, widzę, że ktoś tu nie mógł się powstrzymać od inwigilacji- zaśmiał się Ricky, a w ślad za nim cała reszta.

\- Tacy są dziadkowie- z przekąsem dodała Ella, podpierając płetwą biodro.

\- To kiedy ślub?- wystąpił Sammy.

\- Za tydzień!- odrzekli zgodnie narzeczeni.

Koniec


End file.
